thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Help Mae Mobley/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141204003551
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 12) Aibileen takes Mae Mobley onto Flight 180 which travels to Paris. "Can I have the window seat, Aibee?" Mae Mobley asks. "Fuck you retarded bitch!" Aibileen roars as a few white passengers stare. "What you retarted fucks?!" Aibileen shouts. The passengers look away as the cabin lights dim for takeoff and the seatbelt sign blinks. All the passengers put their seatbelts on. Mae Mobley takes the window seat as Aibileen sits next to her. "Excuse me, ma'am. Negroes aren't allowed to sit with white children." a handsome white male flight attendant says. "The fuck you say, motherfucking pussy?!" Aibileen yells, angrily, getting out of her seat. "Black people aren't allowed to sit with white children." the male flight attendant repeats. "Go fuck yourself, you bitch!" Aibileen shouts as the male flight attendant walks away. Nearby white passengers give Aibileen a long cold stare. Mae Mobley looks at Aibileen, confused. "What?! What you white-trash fucktards?!" Aibileen shouts. The passengers look away as the plane takes off. Aibileen sighs as she closes her eyes. Mae Mobley looks out the window as rain pours down. A few minutes later, the plane shakes violently, waking up Aibileen from her sleep. Mae Mobley shrieks as a female flight attendant closes the carry-on luggage overhead bin above Aibileen. "Sorry about that." the female flight attendant apologizes, politely, smiling at Aibileen. "This motherfucking plane woke me up from my motherfucking sleep, bitch! How are you fucking sorry about that, you whore?!" Aibileen snaps. Mae Mobley looks at Aibileen then back at the female flight attendant, embarrassed and shocked. The female flight attendant walks down the aisle, speechless. "You better walk away, you tramp!" Aibileen yells. "Where's the motherfucking captain? Where can a negro woman get some alcohol?" Aibileen asks, annoyed. "Aibee, sit down. You're scaring me." Mae Mobley whines. "Shut the fuck up!" Aibileen shouts. "I isn't gonna sit the fuck down until I get my motherfucking alcohol!" Aibileen roars. Everyone stares at Aibileen. "WHAT YOU WHITE-TRASH MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES?! I'm gonna get fucked tonight!" Aibileen says as everyone continues to stare at her, shocked. Mae Mobley stares out the window, extremely embarrassed. Aibileen decides to sit down in her seat and calms down. "Aibee, are we almost there?" Mae Mobley whines. "How the motherfucking hell am I supposed to know if we're almost there, Baby Girl?!" Aibileen furiously asks. She sighs, angrily as Mae Mobley looks out the window. Soon, fire erupts out of Engine #1 as passengers watch with horror and begin to scream. The cabin lights flicker on and off. Aibileen gasps with nervousness. Mae Mobley screams with fright. Engine #1 explodes as flames engulfs the damaged engine. Soon enough, everyone is forced to put oxygen masks on. However, Aibileen and Mae Mobley's oxygen masks gets tangled. As Mae Mobley attempt to grab a oxygen mask, Aibileen shoves her, violently. "No! That's mine, cunt!" Aibileen yells as Mae Mobley sobs with fear. Suddenly, an oxygen panel starts to spark and break apart. A shower of sparks raining down from the malfunctioning panel sets some of the cabin's carpeting on fire. Without any warning, part of the left side fuselage tears off as 3 student passengers gets sucked out and falls to their deaths. Everyone screams and panics with extreme fear. Mae Mobley and Aibileen tries to untangle the oxygen masks as everyone screams. Suddenly, part of the left rear fuselage closest to the back of the cabin (where Aibileen and Mae Mobley are sitting), tears off, sucking 2 passengers out of the plane. Mae Mobley's seatbelt rips off, causing her to shriek. She is then sucked out of the plane, screaming as Aibileen grabs her. "I got you!" Aibileen shouts. Mae Mobley screams. "Aibee!" she screams. "Baby Girl, hold on!" Aibileen shouts. Mae Mobley continues screaming, but the overwhelming force causes her to lose her grip. Mae Mobley screams as she is slammed onto the left tailplane, bisecting her. "That bitch is done for!" Aibileen cheers as the plane explodes, instantly killing her and everyone on board.